Les Mathématiques !
by PaNsS
Summary: OS qui m'est venu en plein cours de Maths ! Un pari, une bibliothèque, des serpentards égocentriques, des moldus : cocktail déroutant ! Avec les incontournables Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, et Hermione Granger


Blaise Zabini balança lourdement le vieux volume et énorme volume qu'il avait trouvé quelques parts dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque.

- **Tu as perdu Nott !**

- **On bosse Zabini !** Grogna Draco Malefoy.

Mais Blaise l'ignora royalement et attendit une quelconque réaction de Théodore, qui ne tarda pas. Sous le regard ravi du jeune métisse, il s'empara du livre et tourna délicatement la couverture, parcourut la première page et se plongea dans la lecture du livre. Blaise s'asseya nonchalamment sur une chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sous le regard accusateur de Draco, fier de sa trouvaille.

- **T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de chercher des bouquins périmés et qui nous servent strictement à rien ? **Lança Draco, furieux d'être privé de l'aide précieuse du jeune Nott pour son devoir de potion.

- **Pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas dans les bonnes grâces de Slughorn,** ricana Blaise.

Draco se renfrogna et se remit à la lecture des antidotes pour compléter le devoir qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Blaise lui ne faisait rien hormis observer Théodore, qui semblait en proie à une profonde incompréhension, sûrement dû au livre qu'il lisait. Cette perspective réjouit le jeune Zabini : Théodore l'avait mis au défi de trouver un livre dont il ne serait pas capable d'en comprendre le sens, et désormais Blaise savait, qu'après ses 6 mois de recherches dans la bibliothèque : il venait de trouver **LE** livre qui posait problème au jeune Nott, réputé pour son intelligence égalant celle de Granger, ce qui n'est pas peut dire.

**- Alors ? On bloque ?** Lui lança Blaise, moqueur.

- **Il faut juste le temps que je comprenne**, répondit Théodore, incapable de ravaler son honneur et sa fierté et d'avouer à son camarade qu'en effet, il ne comprenait rien.

Il posa le livre à plat sur la table pour montrer au jeune Zabini les associations de chiffres, de signes et de lettres complexes, dont il n'en comprenait ni le sens, ni l'utilité mais qui semblait l'envoûter tout de même. En même temps que Blaise, Draco se pencha sur le livre pour savoir ce qu'était son contenu, bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas montrer un intérêt quelconque porté au livre. Blaise comprit immédiatement pourquoi Théodore n'y arrivait pas : on aurait presque dit du gobelin. Perplexe il tenta de comprendre rien que la première ligne, c'est-à-dire le titre de la page : « Equation à deux inconnues ». Le blond semblait lui aussi bloquer sur le titre.

- **C'est peut-être des formules pour les potions ? **Demanda t-il presque avec espoir.

- **Tu as déjà vu des formules pareilles pour les potions, les sortilèges ou je ne sais quoi, toi ?** Répondit Théodore, agacé par la stupidité apparente de la question.

Blaise ricana ce qui lui attira le regard foudroyant de Mme Pince et il revint immédiatement au livre. S'il avait pensé trouver LE livre qui lui ferait gagner le défi, il n'avait pas songé qu'une science aussi complexe puisse exister et qui apparemment n'était d'aucune utilité. Il remarqua une expression de profonde contrariété sur le visage de Théodore, qui s'agaçait de plus en plus de ne rien comprendre au vieux volume.

- **Rends-toi utile Zabini et passes-moi un parchemin vierge,** exigea t-il!

Blaise était tellement absorbé par toutes ces associations dont il ne comprenait pas le sens qu'il oublia même de renvoyer la balle à Théodore et lui tendit docilement un parchemin. Aussitôt le jeune Nott se mit à griffonner des chiffres, des signes étranges et des lettres dans des associations tout aussi étranges que sur le livre. Ses deux camarades suivaient avec attention le moindre de ses écrits et tentaient vainement de l'aider. Cependant, malgré une heure d'une profonde détermination, ils n'obtenaient toujours pas le résultat correct (d'après le bouquin), ce qui contrariait au plus haut point un Théodore habitué à réussir tout, tout le temps. Il n'essayait même plus de le cacher et avait déjà brisé une plume. Mais Draco et Blaise n'étaient pas en reste : Draco avait royalement abandonné son devoir de potion pour tenter l'impossible, et Blaise, qui n'était pas du genre à travailler avec détermination s'y était mis aussi. Bref le tout donnait un spectacle assez plaisant, surtout pour Mme Pince.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur tâche de décryptage, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la jeune fille qui s'était approchée de leur table.

- **Malefoy tu as là un livre dont j'aurais besoin, et comme je vois qu'il ne t'est d'aucune utilité, je te le prends !**

Draco fut tellement surpris de reconnaître la voix de la sang-de-bourbe tant détestée, qu'il en renversa son encrier. Pestant, il eût juste le temps de poser sa main violemment sur le livre que la Miss-je-sais-tout s'apprêtait à emporter.

- **Tu as halluciné sang-de-bourbe. J'avais ce livre avant toi,** riposta t-il en essuyant rapidement l'encre grâce à sa baguette.

Retirant sa main, elle le regarda de toute sa hauteur, puis son regard tomba sur le parchemin parsemé d'associations complexes de chiffres. Son regard commença alors à faire le tour de la table, s'arrêtant sur Théodore, puis sur Blaise qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête, et enfin sur le mystérieux livre. Draco n'y prêta aucunement attention et se contenta de tirait à lui le livre de potion, objet de désir de la Gryffondor. Non il n'était pas décidé de lui céder ça, foi de Malefoy, elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir ! Et pourtant…

- **Des Mathématiques ?! Vous faites des Mathématiques ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?** Ricana t-elle.

Cette fois, Théodore et Blaise la gratifièrent d'un regard digne d'un baiser de détraqueur. Mais Hermione s'en moquait royalement : son regard allait du livre aux trois Serpentards. Un regard que Draco n'aimait pas vraiment, et qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir raté un chose importante dont seul la Gryffondor avait le secret.

- **Qui te dit que c'est des Mathétiques ou je ne sais trop quoi ?** Demanda Théodore froidement, coupant court au ricanement d'Hermione.

- **Aaah je vois… Vous n'avez strictement aucune idée de ce que vous êtes entrain de pratiquer, je me trompe ?** Interrogea t-elle apparemment ravie de s'apercevoir qu'elles les maintenant pour une fois au respect.

Blaise et Draco se tournèrent vers Théodore comme s'ils lui reprochaient de ne pas trouver objection à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Théodore, lui, tentait vainement de composer une réponse digne d'un Serpentard, mais il s'en avérait être incapable.

- **Où as-tu trouvé ce livre Zabini ? Si je ne me trompe au rayon de l'étude des moldus nan **?

Cette fois Blaise devint aussi pâle que Draco : avait-il vraiment était chercher ce livre dans un rayon si peu digne de leur sang ? Il déglutit se rappelant maintenant la direction qu'il avait prise il y avait déjà une bonne heure, et cette fois c'est sur lui que pesaient les regards meurtriers de Théodore et du blond.

-** C'est un rayon pour les sang-de-bourbe, peux-tu me dire ce que j'y aurais fait ?** Riposta t-il malgré tout.

- **Justement c'est ce que je me demande, mais je puis t'assurer que ce livre se trouvait exactement au rayon de l'étude des moldus Zabini. Et, pour votre propre information, les mathématiques sont une science abstraite et irrationnelle, construite à l'aide de raisonnements logiques sur des concepts comme les nombres, les figures, les structures... et j'en passe. Elles sont utilisées par les moldus pour construire des bâtiments entre autres. Maintenant je vous laisse à vos mathématiques, merci pour le livre Malefoy et les bézoards ne peuvent pas se diluer dans l'eau, même bouillante.**

Elle avait attrapé le livre dont Draco avait essayé de la priver et avait tourné les talons pour s'enfoncer à nouveaux dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière elle trois Serpentards assommés par cette information. Théodore claqua violemment le livre, responsable de la honte dont ils venaient d'être victime, pour le refermer. Blaise avait perdu son assurance naturelle, était abattu sur sa chaise, et Draco était transparent. Comment avait-il pu être aussi salis ?

- **Blaise…. **Soufflèrent Théodore et Draco, tout d'un coup menaçants.


End file.
